


To Serve And Protect

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was re-reading Sean's book and a certain phrase stuck in my mind. From that moment forward my muses took over. They go where they want to go and all I can ever do is just... follow. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Serve And Protect

“Read that part again, Sean,” Elijah prompted, nudging Sean’s arm. “That part about serving me.”

Sean thumbed through his book for a moment, then read: “I wanted to serve Elijah as Sam did Frodo.” He glanced up. “Is that the part you meant?”

“Well, yeah. But ‘serve’? When did you ‘serve’ me, Seanwise?”

“I served you plenty, monkey boy.”

“Name a time!” Elijah challenged.

“Right!” Sean countered. “OK! Well, uh… mmm..” He snapped his fingers as if suddenly remembering. “That time in Wellington!”

Elijah burst into laughter. “WHAT time in Wellington, you dumbass? We were in Wellington for months!”

“The time when we… uh..,” Sean threw his book down. He wrenched off his glasses and tossed them to the bedside table, then quickly grasped Elijah’s forearms. He rolled the slender young man onto his back and as he did he slid his hands up slowly up the muscular length of those arms until Elijah’s wrists were securely in his grasp. Then he leaned over his young lover, holding him motionless against the bed with the weight of his body. “You remember,” Sean whispered hoarsely against Elijah’s ear. “You remember, Elijah.”

Leaning back a bit, he released Elijah’s wrists and slid his hands under Elijah’s t-shirt. Smiling, he slowly pulled the garment over Elijah's head, then grasped the slender wrists again and bent, pressing his lips to the curve of Elijah’s neck. “You remember this don’t you?” his teeth bit gently, in a straight line down Elijah’s collarbone. He heard the gasp and smiled as the slender body under his arched. His lips slid slowly back along Elijah’s collarbone, his tongue leaving a wet trail, feeling the ache in his groin turning to white fire as Elijah hissed his pleasure.

“Jesus, Sean.”

“Yeah? You don’t remember this service?” Elijah’s skin was soft. Satiny. Sean bit back a whimper as he slid his lips and tongue against that skin, feeling the familiar melting sensation consume him, losing all track of time and place. He drew a deep, shuddering breath, mindless to everything except the man who undulated beneath him. He breathed into Elijah’s ear and felt nail-less fingers dig into his arm.

“Oh god, Seanie. Mmmmm …,” Elijah moaned, breath hitching as Sean’s lips and tongue coaxed shivers over every inch of his body. “Did Sam give Frodo this service?” He whispered finally. “Don’t remember this part in the book, dude.”

“Two Towers,” Sean intoned without missing a beat. “Page 164. Sam Does Frodo In The Bushes, Then Serves Up Herbs and Dead Bunny.”

“Sean!” Elijah giggled. “There is no such chapter!” He grabbed Sean’s face and lifted it from where it was maneuvering to ravish his neck, until, finally, a pair of emerald-green eyes looked down, innocently, into his.

“Problem, Mr. Frodo?”

Elijah nodded sagely, eyebrows arching. “I think you made that up.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a count of three, then both burst into laughter.

But Sean was not to be denied. His face dove back to Elijah’s neck. “You remember, don’t you, babe? You remember this service don’t you?” His hands still held Elijah’s wrists, but he released them to move lower in the bed… sliding down, nipping at Elijah’s skin, sliding his tongue over the smooth skin of his chest.

“Sean…”

“I remember it…” Sean murmured, licking a wet circle around Elijah’s left nipple. “You were all whiney and horny and complaining and I volunteered my services just to be nice.”

His head lifted and he grinned at Elijah. “Remember?’

“Astin, you are completely around the bend,” Elijah muttered. “It’s sad really. I guess the pressure’s finally go…”

Sean tore his own t-shirt off and fell onto his young lover’s chest, kissing his lips with desperate hunger, refusing to let him speak. Again and again he kissed the lips he adored, sliding his tongue across them, feeling their full, lush shape, then finding Elijah’s tongue and mating with it in a silken caress.

He moaned in rapture, his heartbeat erratic, his breath catching in his throat. He felt his mind descend into a deep, velvety void where nothing existed except the joy he felt when he held Elijah in his arms. His mind offered the thought that he was making love to Elijah’s mouth, and he moaned again, feeling himself surrender to the bliss.

“Sean… Seanie…” Elijah rasped, his fingers carding through Sean’s hair.

Elijah’s voice reached his ears, dimly. “Baby…” Sean breathed against his parted lips. “My sweet Lijah.” He saw that those lips were swollen and trembling, and licked across them soothingly.

“Sean… babes, I love you so much. You’re the sweetest soul in the world. ”

Sean continued to lay soft, wet kisses on Elijah face, kissing his lips and the corner of his mouth. “I mean, it’s not like I really WANTED to or anything.” He finally murmured between kisses. “But,” he shrugged, “you were pitiful, and I’m a sap. So…”

“Sean!” Elijah complained. “I was never pitiful! Though…” he paused, considering. “…you were a sap, so that much is true.”

Sean’s eyes twinkled then narrowed knowingly. “You were pitiful,” he mourned, shaking his head. “I felt sad for you… being all needy and stuff.”

“Did I just say you were the sweetest soul in the world?” Elijah asked, torn between an intense desire to giggle wildly and an equally intense desire to close Sean’s mouth with a few hot kisses of his own. “I take it back. You’re a fucking tease.”

Sean sucked noisily on Elijah’s throat, his tongue wetly caressing the smooth skin beneath his lips. “Mmmmmm… who me?” He lifted his head and peered down into Elijah’s eyes. “Service, Elijah” he said firmly. “I served you plenty, and I want to hear you admit it.”

Elijah’s arms tightened around Sean’s neck. He rubbed his face against Sean’s shoulder, his own shoulders shaking with laughter. “Oh my god, Astin, you are totally loopy.”

Sean cupped Elijah’s face in his two large hands and gazed down into his eyes. “Could be,” he murmured, smiling. He loved these conversations. Loved the tenderness mixed with wry humor. Loved the way their words revealed how deeply each of them knew the other. Heart deep. Soul deep. There was rarely a need for words anymore, but they spoke anyway. Hearing the beloved’s voice is as great a sensual delight as feeling the beloved’s touch. And when it came to Elijah, Sean was the penultimate sensualist.

“You do know what I meant by that sentence don’t you?” he asked finally, his thumbs sliding over Elijah’s eyebrows, smoothing them.

“Oh, fuck, yeah I know,” Elijah responded with an evil grin. “You were sending our fans a not-so-discrete hint that you were servicing me all the while we were shooting ‘Lord of the Rings’.”

Sean’s thumbs abruptly stopped their soothing movements. “Is that what you really think?” he asked, clearly dismayed.

“Oh my god, would you stop?” Elijah laughed. “NO that’s not what I really think you fucking duffus!”

Mollified, Sean’s thumbs moved to Elijah’s high cheekbones and grazed over them with a feather-soft touch.. then stopped. “At least I don’t think that’s what I was saying.”

“Don’t start analyzing,” Elijah cautioned, laughing softly. “It just gives you a headache.”

“I just wanted them to know how much I felt that I really was Sam!” Sean said.

“Yeah?” Elijah said, giggling. “Lots of them think that Sam and Frodo really were - servicing each other during the quest.”

Sean shrugged. “Maybe they were.”

“So we were just getting into character then?” Elijah asked.

“Please note, Elijah, that I said in my book that I wanted to serve you NOT service you. Different thing entirely.”

“And you did both,” Elijah said, covering Sean’s hands with his own.

“Awwww, baby… ” Sean murmured softly, awash in pleasure. “You do remember!”

“I bet,” Elijah whispered, between kisses, “that if Tolkien had written them as lovers it would have been truly beautiful.”

“Maybe,” Sean said. “But not as beautiful as this.” He felt Elijah grasp his wrists as his big hands continued to cup Elijah’s face. For a long moment he looked into the eyes that never failed to take his breath away… then he slowly bent and kissed the lips that he adored.

A strange hyper awareness jolted through him, like lightning sparking through his veins, making his skin tingle. He felt Elijah’s breath against his lips… felt the soft fullness of his lower lip - the delicate curve of his upper lip. Again and again he kissed the man he loved - slowly – lingeringly kissed him. And again the thought struck him with a soul-deep thrill that he was making love to Elijah’s mouth. And that this merging went far beyond the touching of their lips… but joined them to each other on levels that were almost too deep and intimate to be borne.

“Nothing,” he whispered against those lips, “could ever be as beautiful as this. Service with a smile, Lij. Service with a big smile.”


End file.
